Life of Exile
by furtherseemsforever
Summary: The night that everything changed. The night the Heavens cried for Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter One

**Life Of Exile **

By: furtherseemsforever 

Chapter One 

**Disclaimer:** Being the boring person I am, I do not own the rights of Harry Potter. If I did, why in Bloody Hell would I be writing a FanFiction? 

**A/N:** Hello everyone, and welcome to my first official story. And my lovely muse, Loki would love to say hello to all of you. (^._.^).........this is my muse, Loki, and he is my cat. He likes to crawl out windows, and he really likes it when you scratch underneath his ear. But most of all, he likes it when you all review. He welcomes all kinds, flames even. Although, they might make him quite sad. So, enjoy the story, and don't forget to make Loki purr by reviewing! 

Large, dark gray clouds threatened rain, casting dark shadows across Hermione Granger's small frame. In the darkness of night, one could not see the look of contempt or utter depression across her delicate features. Her body heaved, bypassing the threat of violent sobs. It was the night that changed everything. The night the Heavens cried for Hermione Granger. 

**Flashback **

Earlier That Night 

_Hermione Granger stepped into the security of the abandoned classroom her and Draco were accustomed to meeting in. The two had been secretly dating since the end of the 6th year term. For some reason unknown, Draco had made a dry request to meet him there at half pasted midnight. Hermione searched the room, before sliding her friend's invisibility cloak of her petite 5'2" frame. Large chocolate curls flowed down her back, making her appearance mousy. Her cinnamon eyes rested on the door as she heard soft footsteps approach. Seeing the gleam of silver blonde hair, she sauntered closely to the door, embracing the gorgeous man before her. _

The embrace was not returned, oddly. Herman looked to Draco, searching his cold expression; which was usually absent when the two were together. Herman's inner Gyffindor sensed something wasn't right. 

"Draco," she started cautiously, earning his attention. "Is everything all right?" She asked. Her eyes searched his deep slate eyes, but they were expressionless. He sighed through his nostrils, hands balling into fists at his side, knuckles cracking at his force. 

"We can't do this anymore," he said roughly, averting his eyes at all costs. Hermione didn't seem to understand what the man meant. 

"Draco, we can't get into trouble meeting like this. Everyone is long gone in bed by now - " Hermione countered, getting cut off. 

"Not that, Hermione," he said. She looked up, confused. "We can't do this," he said waving his hands between the two of them,"not anymore. It has to stop," he finished bluntly. 

Hermione's first reaction was it was a joke. A big joke; until she saw the anguish on Draco's face. He was serious......... 

Fighting back tears, Hermione replied, "Wh- Why? What do you mean Draco? I love you, you love me. If this is about everyone finding out -- " For the second time in the last five minutes, Hermione was cut off by the man she loved. 

"It's not like that," he said, swallowing the large lump which had formed in his throat. Somehow doing this wasn't as easy as he expected. 

"Then how is it, Draco?" Hermione replied, her voice growing weaker with every passing second. 

Ignoring the burning feeling at the pit of his heart, Draco continued. "I've been living a lie. I- I, I never loved you," he said, face solid, looking Hermione almost lazily in the eye. Draco couldn't stand himself for that moment in time. He watched as Hermione's eyes filled up with glistening tears. He was watching the one person he ever loved with his soul's heart break, and it was because of him. 

"You don't mean that, Draco. Say you don't mean that," Hermione said, the tears staying in her eyes. She refused to let a man see her at a weak point. 

"But I do. You were nothing more than a good fuck," Draco finished bluntly. Hermione visibly tensed, his words echoing through her mind. Not being able to bear himself any longer, Draco pushed passed her, a crest fallen look on his face. 

**End Flashback**

Draco Malfoy was the first boy to ever love Hermione. Love her for who she was, not her exterior. He had a way of releasing the real Hermione, and she had the same affect on him. But all of that was ended now. 

As Hermione gathered her composture to go to breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, she reflected on the night before._ I just don't understand,_ Hermione thought. Looking in the mirror, Hermione frowned upon her appearance. Her skin was ghastly white, and her eyes seemed bloodshot. 

"Not like it matters," Hermione muttered, slipping her Mary Jane's onto her feet, then making her way down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table already, conversing over what looked like toast and some sort of omelet. Hermione sat down in front of them, and grabbed and small croissant roll, and fiddled with it between her fingers. 

Her friends didn't seem to aknowledge her, but then again, who did? Feeling as if her morning could get no worse, she happened to look up as the king of the "Nail and Bail" sauntered into the Hall. Hermione couldn't bear holding her emotions in, silent tears rolling quickly down her porcelain skin. Quickly grabbing her things, she decided to make a run for it. To her dismay, there was an obsitcal in her way. 

- - - 

Draco Malfoy lurched backwards as someone slammed hard into him. Looking down, he saw a messy head full of brown locks, and swore inwardly. 

"Get a good look, Granger?" he asked cockily. She looked up at him, her face heavily tear stained. The two had gathered much attention in the Great Hall, and some of each other's friend's stood in back of each other. 

"How could you do this to me?" Hermione asked softly, making it a point to have only Draco hear. Too bad his gooneys were practically crawling over his shoulder. 

"Do what, Granger? There was no emotions involved," he said, earning more curious glances. They now had the full attention, and Hermione felt red creep to her cheeks at her position. But she couldn't back down. 

"How can you say that?" she asked, her voice swimming in immense hurt. Her eyes portrayed those of a three year old child who lost their precious pet. 

"I told you this before, you filthy Mudblood. You are just a good fuck to me." Gasps of horror escaped through every mouth in the Great Hall, even his own. Hermione looked weakly at him, and turned around, seeing the entire student body gaping at them. Harry and Ron standing in back of her in a supporting manor, looking incredibly hurt, more than anything. 

"Harry, Ron, -" Hermione tried. 

"You know what Hermione, save it," Ron said, storming off leaving Harry to follow behind. But not without a hurtful glare from his brilliant emerald orbs. 

**A/N:** Ok everyone!! So.........how did everyone like it? Did you like it? Tell me and Loki what you thought! I know this isn't the longest chapter ever, but they should get better as the story progresses xoxo carmen furtherseemsforever 


	2. Chapter Two

**Life Of Exile   
By:** furtherseemsforever   
**Chapter Two**   
  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.  
  
  
**A/N:** Wow   
  
**ffjunkie:** Whoa...I'm really, REALLY glad you liked my story _ that _ much!! Talk about an ego booster, lol. Whoa...I'm still wicked happy...I'm soooo happy that you decided to finish my first chapter, and i hope this one is just as good!!   
**Fiery Slut:** I'm glad you enjoyed it...i hope i dont let you down..and i feel bad for Hermione too, and i'm writing it...lol...but dont worry. my mind works in nice little ways. she's going to find a way...>: )   
***:** I know you were an anonymous review, but hello...i got to give you props to the whole tom thing..though i feel silly cause i'm 16...lol.! oh well, one year doesn't hurt anyone...er...i think...!   
**Verna Lata:** Wow, thank you soo much...lol, you made me blush...:o)....lol..i dont get too many people telling me i'm talented often. and it feels good, so you made my day! And i do really like going into detail with my writing, so emotion portrayal will be heavy in this story!   
**Shannon:** Thank you...especially for the whole spelling help thing, and boy do i need it! lol...Well, here is your entertainment for now!   
**Ernie:** I'm glad you like the way I write. i like the way you review, lol!   
**Anonymous:** I'd like to thank you for being honest with the other reviewer...i think it was cool that people these days still have compassion, like you. cause where i'm from...eh....lets just save this for a rainy day..lol   
**Fallen Angel of Darkness:** First off, I'd like to thank you for reviewing...but the thing is, i dont understand how you perceived Hermione as being "Mary Sue-ish"...not meaning sounds for lack of a better word, bitchy, but where i come from, looking mousy isn't a good thing...to me it seems like they need to grow into their looks, because they seem too petite.   
**Jasini:** Whoa... did i seriously make you cry? Oh boy...lol...i've only made one person cry, and that was this kid when i kicked him in the balls in 6th grade...lol...change of subject here....YAY!! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER!! i hope i make you proud!, and here, my friend, is your update!!  
  
  
  
  
Onward!   
  
  
  
Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry joyously celebrated, yet mourned the last two days of school. Hermione Granger was not one of those people. The last few weeks for the ex-bubbly optimistic Gryffindor had been a living Hell. Harry and Ron were utterly disgusted, which Ron portrayed quite hastily, by calling her Malfoy's "Left Hand Slut".   
  
  
  
  
She didn't know why, but all she learned to love at Hogwarts seem to frown upon her, making her last stay at Hogwarts rather unenjoyable. Every single one of her house members would cast disapproving looks on her, before moving far away, as if she were a pile of dung threatening to be stepped into. The Head Girl was supposed to be respected, and even the Head Boy, Justin Finch-Fletchy, refrained himself from any casual conversation with her.   
  
  
  
  
Everything she had worked for in her life got violently pushed down the drain. And all because she fell into love. The supposed one-sided love. Hermione's fists balled up just thinking of him. Of how he had hurt her, of how he had humiliated her in front of the entire school. Of how he made her still love him.   
  
  
  
  
Sitting lonely in her quarters, feeling pity for herself, she glanced down at her hand. Standing out against her creamy white skin was a silver ring, with diamonds and emeralds and rubies encrusted to make a rose twist around the entire ring. She sighed, as she thought back to when she had gotten this ring. And what a lie it told.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flashback New Years Eve, 7th Year **   
  
  
  
  
  
_Hermione sat in her private Head Girl quarters, in the embrace of Draco Malfoy. His arms snaked around her waist, comforting her subtle mood. Sighing, Hermione leaned her head against the hallow of his neck. The way they fit together so perfectly, Hermione never wanted to let go. She wanted to be his forever. She felt so safe in his arms, so comforted, so loved. It was bliss, pure ecstasy.   
  
  
  
  
It had almost been a year since Draco and Hermione started secretly dating, but nothing had progressed very far. Hermione had begun to wonder if it was meant to be. Bringing her gaze to Draco, she saw him contemplating something in his mind. He looked a little nervous, and quite anxious.   
  
  
  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said softly, his meaningful gaze sweeping over her own.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he replied in a deep throaty whisper. His eyes were burning intense holes into hers, making her feel like she had no worries, not one problem in the world. It was things like that that made Hermione fall deeper and deeper for Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
  
"I think, that I'm ready," she said, her voice low, but never wavering. She knew she was, she just didn't want to make herself look like a fool. Draco's eyes instantly flicked up to hers.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. With no warning, Hermione leaned in and caught him in a sweet kiss. It started out soft, gentle, sweet. A loving, tender kiss. But the kiss grew more aggressive as the seconds past, as the desire for each other grew. Draco's hand had found itself up Hermione's shirt, gently rubbing her waist.   
  
  
  
  
Draco gently unbuttoned her crisp white blouse, revealing creamy skin, and a light pink lace bra. She was beautiful beyond belief. Thoughts flooded his mind as he began kissing his way to her navel. Her back arched to him, as he quickly flicked his tongue into her belly button and pressed with some strength.   
  
  
  
  
Draco moved up and began kissing her neck, moving down to her collarbone. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her eyes were closed in a heavenly bliss. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, as she took her hands and placed them on Draco's firm chest. She began working the buttons on his black shirt, exposing a flawless, muscular chest. Draco shuddered with the quick exposure of cold air.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione trailed her fingers along his bare chest, as she kissed him softly and teasingly on the lips. Her hands went down to the zipper on his trousers. Her hands lingered there for a few moments, before Draco's hands accompanied her and helped unzip and unbutton.   
  
  
  
  
Now it was Draco's turn. He slowly moved his hands from Hermione's waist to her back, to find the small zipper to the back of her skirt. He pulled the zipper down, making the skirt baggy. He pulled it down and off her slim legs, leaving her exposed in only her undergarments. He laid himself down on top of her, and began kissing her with a passion newly unleashed within him. He had never felt this way with any other girl.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione's hands found their way to the back of his head, and began toying with the hair that hung loosely at the nape of his neck. It sent erotic tingles throughout Draco, down to his groin, which was growing increasingly warmer by the minute.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione brought her feeble hands down to the waistline of Draco's slacks, and gradually brought them down, her warm fingers massaging the newly exposed skin. Once his pants were at his ankles, he kicked them of, only to be remaining in his boxers.   
  
  
  
  
She took that opportunity to turn Draco over, so he was partially sitting up, his back resting on the headboard of her bed. She swung her legs over each side of him, straddling him just below his groin. Sliding down ever so slowly, she lay down on top of him, to feel his heat pulsating below her own. She moved up slowly, and moved her hips back down, creating friction that made Draco moan.   
  
  
  
  
"Hermione..." he said. His breathing was heavy, and he looked in a pure state of bliss. His arms snaked around Hermione's back and his fingers found the clasp to her bra. Soon, the clasp was left undone, and he saw her slowly pulling the bra off her arms, off her breasts. Holding his hands behind her back to support her, he slowly began sucking on her breasts, which caused her to moan loudly at first. His tongue was gently stroking her now erect nipples, as her back arched farther.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh...Draco..." she moaned as he continued his tongue massaging. To Hermione's great displeasure, he removed his mouth from her skin, and leaned forward, so his lips hovered directly above hers.   
  
  
  
  
"You're sure?..." he asked between ragged breaths. Hermione's eyes shone to him, as though they were inviting. She nodded as she leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. Draco began removing his boxers as Hermione continued kissing his neck, leaving little wet spots trailing his Adam's apple.   
  
  
  
  
Draco settled himself on top of her, and he leaned down to kiss her lips with such passion and such fire. The tip of his penis was resting at her opening, and very slowly he settled himself into her. Hermione's mouth opened wide and the pain that overtook her as Draco entered her was immense. Yet, the pain dissipated into a slight throb, then to nothing after a few seconds.   
  
  
  
  
With her approval, Draco began rocking himself in and out of her, speed gradually increasing, their moans and gasps for breath getting louder and more needy. As Draco began moving faster within her, Hermione began following him with his rhythm. She could feel herself begin to start her orgasm. It was such a wonderful feeling. All the muscles in Hermione's body seemed to be pleasurably tensing, and without warning, they all relaxed, spreading a heavenly sensation throughout every limb. Few seconds after that, she heard Draco let out a long moan, and she felt him fill into her. Draco collapsed next to her, both breathing heavy.   
  
  
  
  
"Hermione..." Draco said, his breath shaky. Hermione looked up to him, his eyes filled with an emotion she had never seen before. "Hermione, I love you." His eyes were filled with love.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes clouded over, and she nuzzled her head into the hollow of his neck. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."   
  
  
  
  
The two could not be happier. They sat together in pure bliss, in love. The Draco thought about something. Something resting in his pocket of his slacks on the floor. Wrapping a thin blanket around his bottom half, he reached down to the floor and grabbed his slacks and took something out.   
  
  
  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger, I have something I want to give you," he said, his hand still cupping the object. His free hand took Hermione's left hand, and he slowly slid a beautiful ring onto her finger. It was a silver band, with diamonds, rubies and emeralds encrusted all the way around, forming a glamorous rose.   
  
  
  
  
"Draco, it's beautiful..." she said, holding her hand up, examining the ring on her finger.   
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, as long as you wear this, you will know I love you. Never take this ring off Hermione, for it represents our love."   
  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes clouded over and a single tear ran down her cheek, but Draco was their to kiss it away. _  
  
  
  
  
**End Flashback **   
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione toyed with the ring on her finger, yet she couldn't bring herself to take it off. Taking it off would only remind her of how it was truly over...   
  
  
  
  
**A/N: **PLEASE review!!!! SORRY FOR THE LOOONNG TIME TO UPDATE!! >br>   
  
XOXO carmen furtherseemsforever 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three   
  
  
Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Harry Potter or any related material.   
  
  
Cold air wafted through the Slytherin dungeons as Draco Malfoy sat on his bed with the curtains closed shut. He stared straight ahead, an unhappy look plastered on his pointed features. All he could see, all he could think about, was Hermione's tear-stained face. What had he done to her? What _had_ he done? He was a complete fool. He knew that he had something special with her. But he had to go and ruin it all. _It wasn't me_, Draco thought bitterly.   
  
  
  
  
Draco knew in all his life he would never give up on something he felt so strongly about. Then why did he let it affect him? Why couldn't he have fought back? Because he was a coward, that's why. He didn't have the balls to stand up to anyone or anything, even if it put his love on the line. But the thing that hurt him most was he knew he could never go back. And he blamed it all to the person he hated most.   
  
  
  
  
**Flashback   
Morning Before Breaking Hermione's Heart **   
  
  
  
  
_Draco walked back from Hermione's Head Girl quarters early in the morning. Walking through the Slytherin dungeons, a regular place for depression, his heart could not feel lighter. _My God, I feel like a Gryffindor,_ he thought, chuckling to himself as he walked with an unnerving bounce in his step. He was in love, what could you do?   
  
  
  
  
Whispering the password to the Slytherin common room, he entered and practically skipped up the stairs to his dormitory. He was on the verge of humming, for crying out loud. As he burst through the door to his dormitory, his good mood sank like an anchor in salt water.   
  
  
  
  
"Son," Lucius Malfoy hissed, supporting himself against one of the bed's four posts. He looked very calm and collected, but didn't he always.   
  
  
  
  
"Father," Draco acknowledged. He was very nervous, and Lucius could sense that. Draco knew his father was there for a reason. His father didn't come to see him for friendly rendezvous'.   
  
  
  
  
"Where have you been, Draco?" his father asked once again, his voice calm with a not very subtle hint of power.   
  
  
  
  
"I was just returning from the kitchens," Draco lied. "I got rather hungry and got myself a loaf of bread and cheese. I am sorry for making you wait, Sir."   
  
  
  
  
Lucius quickly whipped his wooden staff down on the desk Draco was standing by, making a loud 'cracking' noise echo through the room. Crabbe grunted.   
  
  
  
  
"Do not lie to me, Draco!" Lucius bellowed. Draco looked at him uncertainly. He prayed his father did not know…   
  
  
  
  
"I know where you were for the evening, Draco," his father said quietly, yet venomously. Draco looked up at him, sweat beads forming at his hairline. "I am very disappointed in you Draco, seeing a mudblood?" Draco flinched at the words. He could not stand there and listen to his father insult Hermione. But he knew from years of experience and multiple scars, not to interrupt Lucius. "I trusted you to uphold the Malfoy name, and what do you do? You disgrace our family name, our rank to the Dark Lord. Do you know what he would do to us if he found out you were in love with a disgusting mudblood? I will not tolerate an offspring of mine to disgrace such a clean pureblood name by fooling around with muggles. You must have thought of that, Draco. Do you honestly think you could get away with it? I have spies Draco; they're everywhere. Watching your every move. I made it clear to them that I would not sit back and let my son ruin his life, and the Malfoy name I worked so very hard to build.   
  
  
  
  
So, I have made a proposition. You will leave her, Draco. Forget about her completely. I don't care how you do it; just make sure you do it. And have everyone know. If you fail, my son. It will be her life at our Master's pleasure. I do believe you know which choice is best."   
  
  
  
  
Draco could not believe his ears. He could not leave Hermione. He loved her with his heart, with his soul. But, if he didn't, she would be killed. She would never live the successful life that he knew she would lead. He could not deprive Hermione of her glory. But, that would mean…that would mean he'd have to leave her. _   
  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
  
  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast, and his face was growing red and sweat beads were forming under his lips. He felt a strong hate for his father. He could not believe he had allowed his father to do this to him. He would have rather died. And there was no way he could tell Hermione the truth. _ "I have spies Draco; they're everywhere. Watching your every move." _His father's words haunted him. His father didn't trust him enough to make his own decisions? Why was his life so complicated?   
  
  
  
  
Draco sighed, and looked at his leather trunk, which was nicely packed and ready to head back to the Malfoy Manor the next morning. Today was officially their last day. That was the last day he could ever see Hermione again. And he couldn't do anything about it. And that killed him.   
  
  
  
  
Realizing it was time for lunch in the Great Hall, he exited his room and began sulking his way through the Hogwarts corridors. School life was uneventful for him now. He was graduating fourth in his class, which he received quite the discipline from his father for, he lost the love of his life who would obviously move on from him in a heart beat, and his father was forcing him to marry and receive the dark mark at the age of 21. He had no intention on being too cheery about the life he was leading.   
  
  
  
  
Strutting into the Great Hall, he took a nonchalant glance towards the Gryffindor table, hoping to see the familiar head of caramel curls. He spotted her; sitting solemnly at the end of the table, pushing her food around her plate with her fork. As he walked by, she looked up and spotted him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she shook her head and continued pushing her food around her plate. He couldn't blame her for being angry with him. He would be too if he were in her position. But he wasn't. And that's what made things 20 times worse.   
  
  
  
  
Once the Hall was settled in, Dumbledore stood up, knocking a fork on his jewel-encrusted goblet. "Attention, Seventh Years!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the Great Hall. "The 'Year's Farewell Ceremony' will take place in the Hall directly after lunch hour. You will remain seated until the Hall is rid of all younger students. Thank you, and tuck in!"   
  
  
  
  
Draco never understood why Dumbledore made such a huge deal about announcing when to eat. But he knew one thing; he was_ not _looking forward to this ceremony. He had a gut instinct that something was not going to be right…   
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco Malfoy walking towards the Slytherin table, his eyes locked on her. She narrowed her eyes then sighed through her nose while she shook her head and continued playing with her food. She knew Dumbledore would be making a speech in less than a minute, and what it was about she dreaded.   
  
  
  
  
Once Dumbledore had spoken, she heard several younger students around her muttering their inputs on how it wasn't 'fair' that is was only open to seventh years. God forbid they have to wait two years to have a ceremony. Hermione's heart began to race as she saw many younger students leave the Hall. The Hall was quickly emptying of all younger students, and this was not helping her nerves in the smallest bit.   
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood once again. _ Oh no…this is it, _Hermione thought. Her pulse was pounding in her ears, so loud that she was surprised no one else could hear it.   
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore began speaking, "I would like to welcome you…" All of Dumbledore's words were lost in Hermione's paranoia. She was actually having trouble breathing. She wished she could escape to Madame Pomfry. "Now, to give you a speech, this years Head Girl…" Hermione's heart was in her throat. Public speaking had been so easy for her in the years before, but that was also before her reputation was shattered. "Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced loudly. There was an echoing clap coming from the teacher's table. No one wanted her on the stage. No one wanted to hear her talk. She wished she could hide.   
  
  
  
  
Standing up, and brushing her knee length skirt off for nonexistent lint, she began walking up to the platform before the Great Hall. On her way up, she heard an obnoxious catcall whistle coming from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione's face deepened a shade of red. Her speech was leaving her…   
  
  
  
  
"This has been one of the, um, most rewarding experiences in, um, all of our lives… During these seven years we have learned, um, magic…" She could not believe what she was rambling. They learned magic? That was kind of expected, considering they were in a school of witchcraft and wizardry. "And, um…we have all created, um, bonds with each other, that will last for years to come…"   
  
  
  
  
Hermione was so nervous standing before all those people who detested her. She thought Dumbledore knew all. Didn't he realize what a traumatic experience this was for her?   
  
  
  
  
"Uh, and as we all, um, leave this school with hundreds of memories, we will, um, move on to, um, bigger and better things…" she said nervously.   
  
  
  
  
Then, as if she wasn't having a hard enough time, someone decided to voice his or her opinion.   
  
  
  
  
"TRAMP!" someone yelled. Hermione's heart stopped. Who - who was that? "GET OFF THE STAGE, BITCH!" someone yelled from the other side of the room. Hermione's lip quivered as her eyes filled up with glossy tears. She looked at the floor, to the audience, then to Dumbledore…and she ran.   
  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her short legs could take her. She needed to get away. Get away from everything.   
  
  
  
  
She had lost in life. She knew it now; she knew what a failure she was. She lost her one, true love. She lost her reputation, her respect. She could never go back, she could never face the world as Hermione Granger ever again.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione stopped running, as soon as she realized she was at the Hogwarts gates. She had run so far, without even knowing. She needed to get out. Get out of her life, before anything else happened to her. She could never let another person hurt her. She wasn't strong enough. She slumped down against the gate and began crying in her knees. When did her life start falling apart so fast? Couldn't she have a say in when her life could crumble? Wasn't it_ her _who was supposed to make her own life an insufferable hellhole?   
  
  
  
  
Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Hermione looked to the castle in the distance. She would leave all that behind her. She would leave everything she ever knew, everything she ever loved behind her. Hermione Granger was no more.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Tell Carmen and Loki what you think!!! 


End file.
